Stupid Girl: stupid sasuke
by falling moonlight
Summary: songfic, sum: sasuke's leaving, and naruto has waited to long, or has he? at the last moment there is never any happy endings. who said he if you loved him, he was going to love you back? naruXsasu R


a/n: -wearing a mustach- hello! how ya doing? nice to meet you. um. . . a one shot song fic. cold- stupid girl

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, neither the song by cold, the band cold does!

warning: horrible fight sceen, crappy ending, broken heart, and curseing!

* * *

The clouds over head gave the world a grey shade, making the forest duller. But even so it wasn't dark enough not to see, on the contrary, it was easy. Naruto stared in disbelief at the Hokage, his royal blue eyes wide at what he had just been told.

_"w-what?" _

His voice was small, a harsh whisper, his emptying lungs freeing the words that had been stuck in his throat. He couldn't comprehend. Didn't want, and yet the sentence echoed in his head. Tsunade stared with a series, and hurried desperation. The world seemed to come down to only them, Naruto forgetting every one else in the room.

_"I'm sorry." _

She whispered to him, her eyes knowing the tragedy before her. But then she surveyed the rest of the room.

_"You heard me. Sasuke has made a run for it to Orochimaru." _

Naruto couldn't even blink, his heart cracking apart.

Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl

He didn't stay to hear what else was being said. He didn't wait for his breathing to start again, didn't listen to his as his name was shouted. He rusted from the room, going through the closed window, deaf to the shattering glass. His hand clutched to his chest.

_"No." _

Was the sound of the breath that left his mouth. His breath came back, and with it, it seemed like something shattered inside him, and he was again in reality. His brain flashed images of the raven, teasing him and hurting him at the same time. He regretted waiting. Keeping his hands to himself, keeping** him** to himself. His hands and body ached to touch the missing boy, take him and make him scream his name. To beat the living shit out of him for leaving -For leaving him.

  
Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl.

His breathing was fast even in his own ears. His chest was thumping painfully, but from fear, or the run he had just had he didn't know. His hands kept the shoulders of the avenger to the ground, and his breath mixed with the others. His blonde bangs covered his eyes, making it impossible to read the emotion that Sasuke knew they held.

_"Get off Uzumaki." _

The cold voice broke the want-abe silence. Sasuke wanted to struggle. To push him off and beat the piss out of him before he left to get the power he needed. The power he wanted so bad to kill his brother. But something made it hard to move. It wasn't the hands that held to tightly –desperately- to his shoulders. Not the weight that sat on his waist, stratling him. He found it was his own will. His own desire to not leave it this way. Not to leave his best friend, his companion, his acquaintance, his teammate, and . . . precious person?

The rest of his thoughts were disrupted when the blonde looked up at him, sadness, longing, and desperation were what made up his beautiful eyes.

_"You're not leaving you bastard." _

The sun kissed boy said, before his vision was blocked again by blonde hair, but this time soft callous lips met his own.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

Sasuke's eyes widened most incredibly for an Uchiha, before he registered what was happening, and pushed the other boy off him. Sad, childish eyes looking at him with regret, but conviction. Their was something. A darkness, but Sasuke took no time to determine it before he spoke, and pushed the rest off him off, letting him it the ground heavy.

_"What the fuck are you thinking? Why the fuck would you do something like that." _

He demanded, wiping his mouth with his arm, and spitting to the ground, like he had just been made to swallow poison. Cold eyes in a cold glare where fixed on the breaking boy before him, who knew he shouldn't of done that. Shouldn't have taken a chance. But the thought . . . the thought of him leaving with him knowing, without him even having an idea. . .

He thought every thing would be fine after that kiss, but it just made everything worse. Of course he wouldn't feel the same. He was the Kyuubi container. He was the one destroying the world around him. By just living he was the cause of all the bad things that happened in the world, even if it was a place far away, or people who didn't know who he was. And plus, he was **male**. How worse of a decision could he be to the person who stood before him? To the **male** who wanted to **restart his clan,** whose destruction was probably been his own fault.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

He stood slowly, never looking away from the ground. He could feel the ice from the gaze of the other, already standing boy. A fist connected with his head, but besides stumbling, that was his only response. He couldn't feel the pin, already numb.

_"Baka. I love you." _

Was the response that had Sasuke staring at him like he was a fucking lunatic. He wiped his face, as though a small dribble of blood was running from his mouth, but in truth the hit wasn't hard enough for that. It made his face hurt, and a bruise was already forming. Heated eyes met that shocked ones and Sasuke took a step back as the other got into a fighting stance.

_"And like I said, you are not leaving_**."**

  
I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.

Disgust and anger at his once best friend was what fueled his side of the fight as he dodged another kick, and tried to punch Naruto in the stomach. His fist was caught, and pulled so that Sasuke came towards Naruto, and he was kneed in the stomach. He grabbed his waist, taking a step back on top of the water that they were fighting on. He quickly recovered, and ignored the growing pain as he as he concentrated once more on the fight.

Naruto jumped back and made clones of himself. They all drew kunai, and charged the man he loved. He didn't know what he would do if he lost this fight, but, he didn't think he had any body to turn to if he did. He ignored all the times that Sasuke had to save, concentrating instead on all the times that he had won . . . he growled.

Sasuke jumped into the air, before expelling flames on to the group of clones, Naruto barely dodging the dangerous fire.

  
I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

Naruto could remember all the times before, with or without Sasuke. His fake smile that had become faker and faker since meeting the pale skinned boy. Always smiling, that was him. The cold stares that the villagers had given him, along with the beatings and threats. Near death experiences. His faked innocence and caring for all the other students, and Sakura. He didn't care. He was the good, the bad, but truly he was the sick one with a smile. All he cared about was Sasuke.

Said boy now had his sharingan spinning, the curse seal covering his body. But it was still like they were fighting like before, the Kyuubi's red charka making nothing seem out of the ordinary to them. It covered his boy like Sasuke's curse seal, his once royal blue eyes red, and his whisker marks think, teeth sharper.

Their moves were faster, more powerful hits being flung at the other. Close calls, and bare hits, that under a normal situation would of broken bones, and killed them.

  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

This was it. They both knew that this was the end. That they only had one more attack in both of them, and that it would determine the winner. Sasuke had long ago gone to the finale level in the curse seal, his hair long, spiky and dark grey. Two leathery hands like wings had sprouted from his back, and a large black cross covered the bridge of his nose, the horizontal part spreading out to the end of his eyes. In his hand, the Chidori was forming, the chirming of a thousand birds echoing around the valley of the end.

Naruto on the other hand looked more human if not wilder. His hands were sharp claws, and his canines excaped his mouth. The true difference was the burning red charka that surrounded him, able to melt of the skin of any person who came to close. Nine tails waved behind him, lashing out at the cliff of the water fall. In his claws a Rasengan was forming, the charka swirling, giving off a blue color. The both jumped into the air, rushing each other with their arms out stretched.

  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

He couldn't do it though. At the last moment, he raised his arm up, and instead of hitting his chest, he hit the leaf village headband, scratching the symbol on it. He could see the others eyes widen, and felt the chidori hit his chest, felt the whole open up, and could feel the arm reaching through him.

He gave a sheepish smile before the fox faded, and he fell unconscious. The curse seal faded from Sasuke, but he forced himself to feel the disgust and anger from before. But it was hard. It was so hard. The emotions were fading and he felt disgust in a different way. He felt regret, and shock. Why? Why had he done that? Why had he missed on purpose?

"Baka. I love you."

That was the only answer his mind could come up with. The echo of a voice he would never here again. He fell to his knees, his head band falling from his forehead and landing on the others chest.

  
(whoa)

He barely kept the tears at bay as he leaned over him, laying a chastise kiss upon the lips that grew steadily colder. It was the least he could do. He stood up abruptly, and turned away from his once best friend, from the village he barely cared about. He turned his back to them all.

  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?

Naruto stared at nothing, empty eyes looking no where, and yet searching everything out in his small apartment. His head and chest were bandaged, the wounds healing faster than normal persons, although it would still be a couple of weeks before he was better.

His feet were on the cold floor, and the sky outside cried the tears that he would never shed for himself.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl 


End file.
